blues in action
by teenfox
Summary: Jake And Elwood loose thier touch at being criminals. Jake gets an idea and decides to rob a casino! don't let the cheesy name fool you, its not lame R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the blues bros.

* * *

Blues in action

The Blues Brothers. Once known as the worst criminals in all Chicago! The ones who ripped the streets with there wild car chases, the same ones who could steel anything and probably wouldn't get caught, were now spending there time eating Cheetos on an old sofa, watching yet another episode of family guy.

Elwood lay on his back with his leg draped over the back of the couch and the other on the arm of the couch.

Jake was slouched in a small chair with the bowl of Cheetos sitting on his lap.

So this is what they were reduced to.

After finishing the cheetos Jake stood up. "Hey man I think im going go for a walk."

Elwood nodded.

* * *

Jake walked down the street at a steady pace he had been walking for at least an hour. As he looked around he realized that he was in down town Chicago. He looked at all the places with neon signs.

One place in particular caught his eye. There were lights everywhere, and glass doors. The sighn read: SARINO CASINO. Jake decided to go in.

He looked around at all the people at slot machines, he was tempted to play but the last time he had done that he gave away all his money.

A waitress dressed in a showgirl outfit walked up to him. "Would you like a martini sir?"

"Why not." Jake took one of the glasses and drank it. Not long after that he had about 5 martini's and felt like he really needed to use the washroom!

He saw a hallway and headed for it. The hallway was long and the wallpaper was an odd burgundy colour. He continued to walk looking for the washroom signs but he couldn't see them.

After a while Jake Saw a man standing in front of a huge safe! Jake never saw one that big!

_It must be loaded!_ He thought

The man looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Im looking for a bathroom." He replied.

"Your on the wrong side of the casino kid." He told him. "It on the right side of the main doors."

Jake thanked him and headed for the washroom. He had an idea!

* * *

Elwood was sitting in the same spot that Jake had left him. He saw no reason to get up.

Jake burst through the door with a role that looked like blue prints under his arms.

"What's that Jake?" Elwood Asked as he tried to sit up.

Jake smiled. "Elwood my brother, no more sitting on the couch watching Family guy! I have a plan that will not only make us rich but put us back in the old Blues Brother persona!"

Elwood got off the couch, "how?"

"Like this!" Jake unrolled the blue prints on the coffee table. "These are the blue prints to the Sarino Casino. They have go to be totally loaded! Do you still have some of that glue shit from your old job?"

Elwood nodded. "6 cans."

"Perfect!"

* * *

A/N: So I want to know what people think so far of this story. I will have the next chapter out soon, and yes I meant to have a cliff hanger like ending!


	2. danger, explossives

A/N: sorry about the wait, Canada day, you know how it is.

* * *

Jake and Elwood were parked in the alley behind the casino. There watches were synchronized and there headphones were in place. 

"Ok, this better work because I just spent a shit load of money for these tiny headphones!" Jake told Elwood as he put the small microphone on his sunglasses.

"Were did you get these?" Elwood fiddled with the smooth black microphone.

"Internet." Jake shrugged.

Elwood looked over at him. "We don't have internet."

Jake's eyes widened. "Uh we got to get this plan going man! You sneak in the back we'll meet here in 20 minutes!"

Jake bolted out of the car and ran down the alley to the main entrance. Elwood just shook his head and casually walked to the back entrance.

Jake looked around the Casino for a distraction. Just then he saw a group of 20 year olds around a pool table. He walked over to them.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a bit of help." He said to a pretty red head.

"What do you want?" She didn't sound pleased that Jake had just interrupted there fun.

Jake pulled her a bit away from her friends. "Can you cause a distracting to a security guard?"

She looked at him, if looks could kill head most likely be dead. "Are you a criminal?"

Jake smiled. "Well if that's what you want to call it."

"Cool. But I'm not doing this for free I want some cash!"

The fact that she was cool with working for a criminal seemed weird for Jake but he didn't care because now he had a distraction. He handed her 50 bucks and showed her where to go. She told her friends she was heading for the bathroom and walked away.

Jake went over to the bar and had a couple of drinks.

* * *

Elwood snuck in the back door and creped through the hallway. 

"Hey man you there?" The headphone wrung in Elwood's ear.

"ya, ya." Elwood rubbed his ear.

"Ok, I just sent some chick to distract him you get down there!" Jake explained.

Elwood kept walking he stopped when he heard voices. It sounded like a girl and a guy. He looked around the corner, there was a cute red head talking to what seemed to be a security guard. This must have been the girl Jake mentioned.

"Hi there. I was just wondering if you knew where the bathrooms were." The girl said in a sweet voice.

The man looked at her. "Well, I can show you! Follow me!" they walked down the hallway together. "You know being a security guard is really hard work!"

"Oh do go on!" she pretended to be amused.

Elwood smirked then once they were out of sight he ran towards the safe. It was pretty big. He pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it against the safe as he tried turning it.

"Oh screw that!" he through the stethoscope behind him. He took out a canister of the glue form his briefcase. He put the glue from when he worked at the factory in front of the safe.

He pulled some rags out of his pocket. "Warning extremely explosive. Keep away from stoves, hotplates and children." He quieted as he through the rags on the can and pulled out his lighter.

The rags caught on fire and Elwood ran down the hallway holding his hat tight on his head. He ducked behind the corner and the safe exploded. He stood up cautiously waving his hand around in the smoke.

He climbed in the safe and pocketed most of the money the rest went into his brief case.

Jake saw the red head come out with the security guard, he had not been the same one as the night before probably early 20's, they talked for a bit than there was a loud boom.

* * *

"What was that?" The guard cried. 

The girl kept her cool. "Probably nothing."

"I better check it out it was nice talking with you!" he ran towards the hallway entrance.

Jake spoke into the headphone. "Elwood get out of there the guard is coming."

"Roger." Elwood replied.

Jake left a tip on the bar then headed out the main entrance. He ran down the alley to where Elwood parked the caddy. But Elwood wasn't there!

"Oh great!" Jake huffed.

* * *

Elwood headed down the hallway when he heard footstep running his way. 

It was the security guard! He looked at the safe with his mouth wide open, then he saw Elwood Run around the corner.

"HEY STOP!" he screamed.

Elwood bolted, he didn't look back but he knew the guard was still there. He saw the door leading outside. He reached into his briefcase shuffling through the money and then he found what he was looking for!

He pulled out a black cloth, and pushed through the door.

He saw Jake standing beside the car. "come on!"

Elwood stopped at the back of the caddy and shoved the black cloth over the license plate. He ran to the car door and jumped in starting it and then slamming the door.

The guard ran out, only to see them drive away. "my boss is so going to fire me."

* * *

They walked into there apartment and flopped on the couch. 

"Well, that went well." Jake said at last.

"Yup." Elwood said.

"I bet they'll never know it was us the way you covered the license plate! Pretty smart!" Jake patted Elwood on the back.

"Thanks Jake!" Elwood opened a beer and took a large drink of it.

"They couldn't even get a good look at us!" Jake continued.

Elwood choked on his beer. "Uh… Well not exactly…."

Jake looked at him "what do you mean?"

"Well… he saw me bolt. And you know that girl won't keep her mouth shut."

"The girl won't squeal she'll say she had nothing to do with it.!" He protested.

"How much you pay her?"

"50."

"She's going to squeal."

Jake and Elwood were quite for another 10 minutes.

Finally Jake spoke. "well we have money running away won't be so bad this time."

"I think we might as well live in the car." Elwood sighed.

"Whatever mopey. Tomorrow we move out, we'll do what we always do keep driving till they forget about us!" Jake grabbed a beer.

Elwood sighed. "When has that ever worked Jake?"

"lots of times!" Jake took a drink of his beer.

Elwood looked at him. "name one!"

Jake scratched his head.

"That's what I thought." Elwood smiled.

"Oh well we leave tomorrow." Jake got off the couch and went to his room. "I'm taking a nap!"

* * *

A/N: so here's another chapter I'll get around to writing more…… eventually. 


	3. this isnt a james bond movie!

A/N: here is the next chapter!

* * *

The next morning at about 9 am there were several knocks on the door. Each one getting louder than the last. Jake rolled over putting a pillow over his head. In the next room Elwood was wearing Earmuffs that he had shoved under the bed.

Outside the door were 4 cops holding guns. They finally decided knocking wasn't going to work so the kicked in the door. Jake fell out of bed and ran out of the room to check it out, Elwood followed.

"Jake and Elwood Blues." One policeman said. "Your under arrest you have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of justice."

"Who does this guy think he is?" Jake whispered.

"I got a plan Jake!" Elwood eased back towards the window. "We jump out the window land on one of those canopy things and run for the car!"

"What do you think this is a freaken James Bond movie!" Jake started to get angry and worried.

Elwood shrugged. "What do you say we do?"

"Well…." Jake started. "We could do this!"

Jake pulled the curtain off the window and through it to the ground with a lit lighter. Soon enough a small flame emerged and it started to get bigger as the smoke filled the room.

"Come on!" Jake grabbed Elwood's arm and pulled him through the smoke.

They ran down the hallway and into an elevator. The cops ran out after them but were to late. The cops decided to take the stairs down and catch the blues brothers as they got off. But by the time they got down them, Jake and Elwood had ran out of the building and down the street.

* * *

Two blocks away the blues brothers got into their car and drove off.

They drove for about 2 hours, and then had to stop because Jake got hungry.

They went inside a small truck stop restaurant and sat down.

"What can I get you?" said a young waitress with blonde hair and green eyes.

"3 steaks and a bear please." Jake said without looking at the menu.

The waitress's eyes turned to Elwood. "And you cutie?"

"Uh… just some dry white toast please." He answered.

"sure thing!" she smiled and headed to the back.

Jake looked at Elwood. His brother was tall and skinny, he was pretty muscular but that was it. It didn't make sense to Jake why so many girls liked him? But Jake lost his train of thought when food came.

They ate a good meal and headed out.

* * *

"Hey Jake do you even know where we're going to stay?" Elwood asked

after driving for hours not knowing where you going is a little confusing.

Jake shrugged. "We'll probably sleep in the car tonight, I don't have a clue where we can live though.

Elwood took this opportunity to pull over and sleep because he was start to get dozy. Jake fell asleep soon after the car had parked.

The next morning Elwood woke up at about 11 am it had been uncomfortable all night. Jake of course was still sleeping so Elwood woke him up.

"Hey man, get up we should probably look for a place to stay." Elwood shook him till he woke.

Jake grumbled and sat up, fixing his hat and glasses.

They started to drive for a while. They appeared to be at least an hour from Chicago and there were farms all over the place.

Driving along a dirt road Jake noticed a sign. "Hey Elwood! This house is for sale! Lets check it out!"

Elwood pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the house.

The house was large. The walls were white and the roof was black along with the windowsills. There was a big yard with a fence around it and two huge trees. The house was really nice considering they were in the country!

They boys got out of the car and headed to the door. A note said _call 243-7287 for house. _

They didn't have a phone on them so they just went inside and used that one. Elwood dialed the number.

"Hello." Said a voice on the other line.

"Uh yeah we're calling about the house for sale." Elwood said.

"Oh you want to buy it?" the voice asked

"Well, yeah." Elwood replied.

"You can have it I have gotten no other offers! I'll just need $3,000 and its your I'll be there tomorrow!" the voice hung up without even so much as a good bye.

"Well?" Jake said anxiously.

Elwood smiled. "We got it! But we have to give the guy 3,000 bucks."

Jake shrugged. "We'll pay him a bit of the money we stole."

They brought their stuff into the house, (witch was only a brief case.) and got settled in.

* * *

A/N: ok, how'd you like that it only took me 53 minutes so I won't be surprised if its not that good. 


	4. what is U2?

A/N: I know what your thinking, another chapter! Ok, just read.

* * *

Elwood walked through his new home. When you first walk in there is a kitchen, then you walk to the left and you in the living room. There was a small built in bar complete with glasses. There were stairs in the kitchen and in the bar; upstairs there were 3 bedrooms and small living room. This house was meant for more than two people!

Jake had already chosen the larger bedroom and was taking a nap on his bed. Elwood walked into his bedroom, it was smaller than Jake's but it had a closet a dresser and a queen-sized bed.

He thought about all his things that he had left in the old apartment. He decided that he should go and get all his and Jake's things. He left a note on the headboard of Jake's bed and went down the stairs and out the door.

He started the car and started driving, he got worried that the cops may have his place surrounded and might catch him. He decided he would worry about that when the time came.

It had been a couple of hours after Elwood left and Jake had found his note.

_Oh that idiot!_ He thought._ He's going to get himself caught!_

Jake ran down the stairs he was way to late. Elwood was gone. Jake sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well maybe he has a plan." He said to myself feeling a little calmer.

* * *

Elwood was now 5 minutes away from his old apartment building when he saw cops outside. He turned down an alley and parked were no one could see him, he ran to the back entrance of the building. He ran into the door and to the nearest elevator. The cops were in the lobby asking questions and didn't see him get on.

Elwood got off at his floor and ran to his apartment there didn't appear to be any cops so he ran in and tried to grab all he could! His arms were full of junk! Finally he ran to the elevator and got out at the lobby.

On his way down the hallway a cop saw him and shouted. All the cops ran after him. Elwood was running out of breath with all the stuff he was carrying. Finally he reached the back door and pushed it open. He ran to the car and had trouble opening the door. Once he did he through the stuff in and jumped in the car.

He started the car up and sped off. The cops chased after and decided just to get in there cars. Elwood drove past down the ally on onto the street he kept driving thinking he had lost them. Then in the mirror he saw the cops coming after him.

He hit the gas and drove faster. He turned down another ally and another and another. Swerving this way and that. Soon the cops had lost him in the maze of buildings and Elwood sped to the highway leading back to his new house.

* * *

Jake sat on the couch watching the old black and white TV that was left there. Elwood walked into the door.

"Oh good your back." Jake said getting off the couch.

"Yeah a picked up some of our stuff from the apartment." Elwood said setting all the stuff on the old kitchen table.

Jake shook his head. "You risked your freedom just so you could get are old junk back. And the penguin always said you were the smart one."

Elwood frowned "Well at least now we have beer to drink and blues to listen to!"

"Whatever." Jake said grabbing a beer. "the only problem we have now is…. There is no where to do gigs out here."

"Well the guy collecting the money tomorrow might know if there is." Elwood shrugged. "But now I'm going to bed its almost 12:00 am"

Jake agreed and both boys went to bed.

* * *

The next day the boys woke up once again to the loud banging of someone at the door.

Elwood got out of bed and walked down the stairs. "it must be the guy collecting the money for the house."

And sure enough it was.

The man was a stereotypical farmer.

"Well howdy I'm here to collect the money for the house. You know my brother used to live here but then he moved into the city!" He told Elwood.

"Oh ok." Elwood scratched his messy hair and reached into the brief case. He quickly counted the money. "Here you go."

"Well thank you very much!" The man smiled.

Elwood quickly remembered the conversation from last night. "Hey! Are there any clubs or anything around here?"

The man gave him a sly toothy grin. "Well there are a couple in the town close to here. Its 15 minutes north from here. The towns called Millfall."

"Thanks, me and my brother were just looking for a place to perform at." Elwood tried to explain.

"Well I have to go the misses is making me a nice lunch! Have a nice day." The man waved and then drove off in an old ford truck.

Elwood looked at his watch it was noon-ish so he decided to wake up Jake and check out this town.

He went up and woke Jake. "Hey man, there is a town near here you want to go check it out?"

Jake grumbled and eventually got out of bed.

They walked downstairs and got into the car.

"What do you think this place is going to be like? You think the club is going to suck?" Elwood asked Jake.

Jake frowned. "I don't know man it probably sucks."

* * *

They drove for a while then finally saw a small sign saying Millfall. They drove down the street and stopped at a club called "The Beat."

They walked inside and looked around. It was like a normal club; there was a bar, stage, tables and a dance floor. They walked around there weren't many people there because it was to early so they walked up to the bar and asked to speak to the owner.

"I am the owner!" the bartender smiled. "how can I help you?"

Jake and Elwood looked at each other.

"Well, my name is Jake this is my brother Elwood, we were just wondering if you needed singers at your club here?" Jake told him with a grin.

The man smiled from ear to ear. "Well actually are last singers walked out on me because they weren't getting free beer!"

"What kind of music do you listen to here?" Jake said looking around.

"Oh we listen to rock like U2 you know!" He said pointing to a poster of four men. "you guys can start tonight we start the band up at 8:30."

Jake forced a smile. "That's great… see you then. In the mean time we're going to check out the town."

They got off their stools and slowly started walking.

"Uh… Jake who is U2?" Elwood whispered.

Jake shrugged. "I thought it was some army plane!"

"Maybe we should try to figure out it out seeing as YOU got us into this gig." Elwood suggested.

They left the bar and started walking down the street. They saw a small library.

"Hey don't library's have Internet? That's free?" Jake pointed at the building.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Lets go!" Jake pulled Elwood into the church.

They snuck by the librarian and over to the computers. They got onto the Internet and looked up "U2".

"It says U2 is a rock band who is apparently rocketing in the music world!" Elwood told Jake.

"Well, find some songs because you know there not going to want Blues." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Here are a couple of songs, the lyrics are pretty good I suppose." Elwood started to read.

They both new that this wasn't going to be easy. They've had to sing songs they didn't know before and they made it just fine! But this might be hard.

That night they went to the club. They came in a quarter after eight and the band was already there. There was a base player an electric guitarist and a drummer, no brass section at all!

They introduced themselves to the band and told them what songs they were thinking of singing. The band liked their choices, said they had good taste

* * *

A/N: I kind of ended it sharp but I'll get over it… someday. Anyway let me know what you think. (oh and U2 happens to be my favorite band that's the only reason it's in this story!) 


	5. making a club!

A/N: here is the next chapter; I was busy partying so that's why it took so long ;)

* * *

The band started to play the music to the song "Desire" by U2. It came from an album called Rattle and hum. 

Elwood started to play his harmonica, as Jake started to sing.

"Yeah… Lover, I'm on the street, Gonna go where the bright lights, And the big city meet, With a red guitar...on fire, Desire!" He started to sing the words out with the music.

After playing Desire, when love came to town and Angel of Harlem they had finally finished!

They started clearing up when the manager walked over.

"You guys were great!" He smiled. "Same time tomorrow?"

The brothers looked at each other.

Jake loved to do gigs as much as the next guy, but he couldn't keep up singing to songs he didn't know! There was only one thing to do!

"Elwood you deal with this!"

Elwood looked at his brother. "Uh, well what my brother here means to say is, uh… w-we don't really know the songs to well."

The owner gave him a puzzled look. "But you sung those just fine, odd choice though."

" Well that's because we kind of looked them up." Jake smiled.

Jake started walking away.

"Sorry about this man!" Elwood waved as he ran to catch up with his brother.

Elwood turned to Jake. "Hey, how come we ditched that guy, he won't have anyone to play for him!"

"Do you really want your career to be singing songs you don't know?" Jake told him.

Elwood shrugged. "I guess your right… so what are we suppose to do now?"

"I have an idea!" he replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jake and Elwood moved everything out of the large living room downstairs. 

"Jake, why are we moving everything?" Elwood wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"We're making this place into a club!" Jake huffed.

"What?" Elwood was surprised. "That's got to be the most stupid idea I ever heard!"

"Hey! I know what I'm doing! We're going to make the best Rhythm and Blues bar ever! We can build a stage, and we already have a bar! We use some of the money from the Casino and get the place nice. We can call the band members and put up help wanted signs!" Jake explained.

Elwood gave him a look. "Your crazy!"

Jake took the keys from the caddy out of his pocket.

"Hey how did you get those?" Elwood tried to grab them.

"Ex-pick pocket remember!" Jake dangled the in front of Elwood's face.

"Give those back!" Elwood tried to grab them but Jake swung away.

"I'll give them back if you agree to help me."

"Oh come…"

"Eh!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Elwood sighed as Jake tossed him the keys.

"Good lets get to work!" Jake walked over to the bar and started checking all the liquor.

After a week of work the place looked like a club! They had all the stairs blocked off and locked. (They had the only keys.) The bar looked good they had a nice stage and a couple of tables.

"Ok, now all we got to do is get the band together and get some employees!" Jake patted his brother on the back.

"Well I have Murphy's phone number here." Elwood took a crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket.

Jake took it and got the phone number. "I'll phone him now then..."

"Hello?" Said a voice, it sounded like Murphy.

"Hey, Murph?"

"Yes."

"Its me Jake…"

"Oh hi Jake, what's up?"

"Me and Elwood are setting up a club and we wanted to know if you guys could perform with us?"

"Well sure Jake we… wait are we going to and up in jail?"

"No way! Well…probably not."

"Ok where do you live now?"

"An hour out of Chicago, just take the 49 highway down to a sign that says Millfall, then look for… 320 Leonard rd."

"Ok Jake, but you'll have to find Mr. Fabulous by yourself, Matt and Blue Lou are back working at the soul food restaurant."

"Thanks Murph talk to you later." Jake hung up the phone and walked to the caddy.

"Come on Elwood we got to get Matt and Blue Lou." Jake slammed the caddy door.

* * *

Jake and Elwood walked into the soul food restaurant and walked over to the counter. 

Aretha shuffled to the counter without lifting her eyes from the notepad in her hand. She looked up at the brothers.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled at them. "You get out of my restaurant! Last time you were here you went and ruined everything!"

Jake and Elwood smirked at each other.

"We're truly sorry ma'am." Jake grinned. "we just really need to talk to Matt and Lou."

Aretha Glared at them. "I don't know what your up to but your not going to talk to Matt!"

At that moment Matt Walked out of the kitchen hearing his name.

"What's up?" Matt saw Jake and Elwood sitting at the counter smiling.

"Hey matt!" They said in unison.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" matt asked sitting next to them.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Aretha tapped her foot impatiently.

Jake smiled. " Well we started a club and we wanted to perform so we need the band, so…"

"I KNEW IT! You're just trying to take my Matt away again!" Aretha screamed.

"Now, now hun…" Matt started.

"I don't even want to here it!" Aretha shook her head.

Lou came out of the kitchen wondering what the commotion was.

The blues brothers smiled and waved.

Aretha was frowning "you know what! … Just take them there is no use fighting you when I know your just going to get your way!"

The brothers looked at each other.

"What's going on…" Lou said looking very confused.

"You guys get to rejoin the Blues Brothers band!" Jake smile.

"Oh!" Lou smiled. "Cool."

"Now get out of here before I call the cops on you, lord knows what you've already done!" Aretha growled as she went into the kitchen.

Matt and Lou shrugged, and walked to the caddy.

* * *

After hours of endless searching they finally found Mr. Fabulous. He was working as a hotel bellboy. When he saw the blues brothers his eyes widened. 

"Oh no not again!" He sighed.

"Hello Mr. Fabulous!" Jake grinned.

"Let me guess you want me to join your stupid Blues Brothers band again?" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "What are you going to hold against me this time?"

"What makes you say that pal?" Jake asked.

Mr. Fabulous just frowned.

"Listen man, do you really like serving this rich losers, carrying around all their stuff! When has anyone done that to you when you were in our band?" Elwood tried to convince the bellboy.

Mr. Fabulous scratched his chin. "No one, except Jake a couple of times."

"Well think of all the good times!" Jake said quickly trying to make him forget about Jake making him do things.

"Yeah we had some good times." He smiled. "but you guys got me thrown in Jail!"

"Not on purpose!" Jake whined. "We need you man! Where are we going to get a horn player as good as you!"

"Alright, alright, I'll play but I better not get put in jail!"

"Jeez that's a touchy subject recently!" Jake whispered to Elwood, who smirked at his remark.

* * *

The next day they had the band all together and drinking beer with them. 

"This place is looking pretty good! All you need is some waitresses and bartenders!" Said Steve.

"Yeah we're getting to that." Jake scratched his head.

"We got signs out saying HELP WANTED people should be here soon to apply for the job!" Elwood smiled.

Just as he went to lift his beer a women walked in the front door.

"Hello?" She called.

Elwood set down his beer and went over to the door. He opened it wide for her to come in. she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore jeans and a pink tank top.

"I'm here about the job." She told him. "My name is Talia Madison. I have worked in bars before but I was laid off when they told me there were to many people working there at the time."

Elwood looked at her she was quit beautiful, would make an awesome waitress!

"I think it safe to say that you got the job!" Elwood was desperate for employees he would hire anyone at this point.

She cheered with joy. "Oh thank you mister…"

"Blues, Elwood blues, this here is my brother Jake and this is are band Steve, Tom, Donald, Willie, Matt, Lou and Mr. Fabulous." Elwood explained to her.

"Nice to meet you guys." She gave them a little wave.

Elwood went and showed her around the place.

"why do you call him Mr. Fabulous?" Talia asked.

Elwood just smiled. "Well, to be honest Jake and I really can't remember his name."

Talia gave a little laugh. "Do we have to wear uniforms?"

"Well… maybe an apron or something." Elwood shrugged.

They went into the yard and saw a man get out of a small olds mobile.

"Hi there!" he smiled. "Just wondering if you already had a bartender hired at your place here!"

Elwood smiled. "No not yet!"

"Well I juts got out of college and need a small job till I can get I big one." He explained to Jake. "My name is Robert Richardson!"

"I see no reason why you can't be our bartender. Can you make descent drinks?" Elwood asked.

"Oh yeah I used to be a bartender in college."

Everything seemed to be going perfectly they started getting employees and they had the band together! The only problem was that Jake had to go Talk to the municipality about having this bar! (They decided Jake would go since it was his idea after all.)

* * *

A/N: ok Talia and Robert and people I have yet to make up are not really main characters they won't be in it much so you don't need to worry. 


	6. drunks and fires

A/N: Here it is!

* * *

Ah… morning, a time to get up, a time to watch the sunrise over the trees, a time to start a new day… unfortunately the Blues Brothers never see this because they always sleep through morning!

By the time the Blues brothers actually woke up it was12:26, and people were at the door trying to apply for the job.

Elwood stumbled out of bed and went to answer the door. He slowly walked down the kitchen stairs and over to the door. There were three women outside.

"Well, this is my lucky day!" Elwood said to himself with a smirk.

The first girl had short red hair and blue eyes. The second had brown curly hair and brown eyes, and the last also had brown eyes but her hair was every color of the rainbow!

"Hi there we've come to apply for the job." Said the red head. " my name is Tina, and these are my friends, Mary and Dana." She said pointing to the brunette and the… colorful one.

"Uh nice to meet you." Elwood tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

They were all attractive, he knew that employing them would be a good idea… 

"Do you have any experience in this field?" Elwood tried to sound business like but he was too tired.

"Yes we all use to work at that old "Greens Restaurant." But it got shut down after the fire." Mary Explained.

"Well, I guess you got the job, you can start around 5 this afternoon." Elwood checked his watch it was a quarter to 1.

"do we have to where any kind of uniform?" Dana asked.

Elwood looked up the stairs. "Well, I'm not sure right now, my brother is basically the one who decides stuff like that. I don't think there will be any uniforms though!"

"Alright, an your name is?" Tina asked.

Elwood had forgot to give a name! He felt really stupid. "oh, I'm Elwood Blues and my brothers name is Jake Blues."

"Ok Mr. Blues we'll see you at 5!" The girls waved as the walked back to their car.

"He was a real cutie!" Mary whispered.

"And he said he has a Brother!" Tina giggled.

All three girls got into the car and drove off.

* * *

It was now 2:00 in the afternoon and everyone was awake. There was 3 hours till they opened and Jake had to speak with the municipal council!

"What if they wont let us have a bar? What do we tell those girls and that guy?" Tom asked feeling worried.

"no problem you guys just keep setting up and I'll go talk to these municipal whatever's" Jake waved a hand as if dismissing the thought. "I'll be back before it opens tonight!"

Jake took the caddy and started to drive to the township office.

When he got there it wasn't anything fancy, just an old building with a red roof. He walked inside to where the council was sitting.

"You're name is Jake Blues? The man I spoke with last night over the phone?" Said the reeve.

"Yes sir!" Jake smiled.

"I understand you want to make a "club" so that you and your band may entertain people as the eat and drink. Is this correct?" The reeve looked at him over his old glasses.

"That's what I told you last night." Jake rolled his eyes, it was a good thing he was wearing shades or they would have kicked him out!

"Well, I like the idea of having a club just a bit off the highway." Said one of the councilors.

"Indeed, all in favor of Jake Blues' club?" The reeve asked.

Everyone raised his or her hands except for 2.

The reeve looked at them. "Over ruled. Jake gets his club.

"Thank you sir!" Jake smiled as he took the papers allowing him to have a club.

* * *

Elwood looked at his watch, it was a quarter to 5. Jake should have been here by now!

Finally Jake pulled into the drive way and came into the house.

"I got it!" He waved the papers in his hand.

Everyone cheered and then had to get back to work.

The workers came in and walked over to Jake and elwood.

Jake turned to face them. "Hi, I wanted to talk to you all about the uniforms, my brother here wasn't to sure what my plans were. I would just like all of you to where black clothes, with hats and ties. That's it. Granted being your first day you don't have to do it, but tomorrow I expect full uniform."

They all nodded as Jake told them their jobs and where to go, he explained everything to them.

A little after 5 a crowd started coming in to see what this "Blues Brothers Club" was.

There were lots of people coming in so the band got on stage and started playing familiar songs. Everyone clapped and hooted. They were all drinking and having a good time.

Talia was serving a really dumb drunk guy who was hitting on her and grabbing her shirt at the back to make her stay.

Elwood saw this from on stage. He picked up an empty bottle sitting next to him and chucked it at the back of the guy head. It immediately broke and knocked him out.

Elwood smiled. "There'll be none of that at this bar… unless its Jake."

"Dam straight!" A half drunken Jake slurred into the other microphone.

* * *

Everyone helped clean up the mess that people had left behind. When they were done the employees went home and the guys went to bed. It was hard moving around upstairs with all the band members sleeping on the floor but they managed.

Jake got hungry and went downstairs to make something to eat. he turned on the stove and sat in a chair next to it. One of the waitresses had left them a pie in a little box and set it on the stove, on some stove covers and a plastic cutting board.

* * *

Elwood woke up to the smell of smoke, he jumped out of bed and tried to run through the upstairs but it was so Smokey it looked like fog! On his way he opened every window, He almost fell down the stairs but kept going.

He saw a huge flame emerging from the stove! 2 feet away Jake sat fast asleep in his chair! Elwood couldn't find a fire extinguisher so he got water from the sink and tried to put it out! The fire got small so he found oven mitts and took the burning metal outside. White plastic that looked like marshmallow was all over the stove!

He kept splashing water on the fire till it was totally out! Elwood fell to the floor panting, he felt as if he had a heart attack. He looked over at his brother who was still fast asleep. On the burner across from the one that had the fire was soup, cold soup.

"Oh Jake, you must have turned on the wrong burner." Elwood wheezed to his brother, but he was asleep.

Soon after Elwood fell asleep on the kitchen floor, he had left the kitchen door open to get the smoke out.

* * *

A/N: I would like to Thank councilor Renaud A.K.A mom for letting me sit through one of her boring municipal council meetings. Oh and readers that whole fire thing happened to me the other day! Can you believe someone can be so stupid! Oh well when your drunk your drunk! 


End file.
